


Cosima's Vigil

by herwhiteknight



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her nightmare, Cosima receives a text that makes her wonder if ghosts are real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosima's Vigil

Cosima was lying in bed, cuddled up next to Shay, when her phone text alert went off. She fumbled for it on the nightstand, leaning across Shay and jostling her awake in the process. “Babe?” Shay muttered sleepily.

“Sorry.. it's probably just work, like, go back to... oh my god,” she gaped aloud, her heart twisting in her chest, her stomach dropping to the floor.

“What is it?”

Cosima blinked in rapid succession, trying to clear the sleep out of her eyes as she scrambled for her glasses. She had to be sure.

Shay, fully awake now, sat up and put her chin on Cosima's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her from behind. “Everything okay?”

“I... yeah,” Cosima said, feeling elated and hollow all at once. “I... I have to go.”

“What's going on Cosima?” Shay asked again, her voice alert and wary now as she watched Cosima flit about the room, picking up rumpled clothing from the floor and tugging it on in a hurry.

“It's Sarah,” she shook her head in disbelief, the name feeling foreign in her mouth. She had gone so long without saying it that the syllables just didn't form quite right on her lips. “She's back.”

 

“Cosima, Sarah's not going to be here for at least another three hours, alright? So you might as well get some rest on the couch, yeah?” Felix told her, poking his head up from underneath the covers of his bed.

“I could say the same for you,” Cosima shrugged, but relenting slightly as she finally quit pacing and threw herself down onto the cushions. “Tossing and turning every minute, sighing every _other_ minute, besides, why tell me so early when you know we'd be waiting for their flight to land anyways?”

Silence. Then, “Because you know how it feels. To be close to Sarah and to think you've lost her, you know?”

Cosima felt his words like a punch to the gut, “I'm sorry I haven't been... there, like, for you or anything in all of this, I've just been so wound up with Shay that I-”

Felix snorted from across the room, sitting up now as he carried the conversation forward, “We couldn't have you losing your head over Sarah's disappearance, now could we? We needed to make sure you wouldn't have your head elsewhere while trying to work on a cure.”

“That place being between Shay's legs?” Cosima smirked, but the emotion was hollow. She continued, her voice darkening, “I've still been distracted, Felix. If not Sarah, then it's Shay. I.. haven't made any progress on the cure since you told me Sarah went missing.”

“Well..,” he said after a pause, “I'll just let Sarah have that conversation with you then. The two of you always seem to talk sense into each other. Now it's her turn.”

“She's really back, Felix?” Cosima asked, trying not to think of her last conversation with Sarah, trying not to ask herself if the last words she had spoken to her sister were out of spite and anger or not.

“Yes, she really is darling. Spoke with Mrs. S not that long ago. They'll be flying out shortly.”

“Then I can't sleep,” she stated like a tiny little child, “Stay up and talk with me?”

He heaved a dramatic sigh, but Cosima caught a glimpse of his smile in the darkness. “What about?” he said as he rolled out of bed and turned on a lamp before joining her on the couch.

“Sarah,” she shrugged simply. “Tell me what she was like when she was a kid.”

“If you insist,” he smiled, and started a story about the first time Sarah came home from school with bruised fists and a bloody lip.


End file.
